The Princess and Her Melody, a Pokemon Story
by person1996
Summary: This is a story about a girl who goes into a different dimension with her friends Ash, Misty, May, and Dawn. My only original character is Melody. I dont own Pokemon.


The Princess and Her Melody.

1-Beginning

I have no memory before I turned 5. I'm just your average 14 year old, except im an orphan. I live with my step-mom, and let me tell you, it's almost like being a slave instead of a daughter. I do the cooking, cleaning, and other chores. Its not fun, it's dirty, but at least I have friends to help me.

When it comes to my friends, we're a unique group. We all love pokemon(a popular video game), and we all grew up together. And we all seem to have a certain role. At least, thats what my step-cousin says.

First, there's Ash Ketchum, the oblivious dreamer. He has got to be the only boy completely addicted to pokemon (His favorite is Pikachu), which is why he hasnt kissed a girl yet. He also invent things, that usually work. He also is the human garbage disposal. There are some details about people he over looks, but he cares a lot about other people's feelings, so of course he cares about my situation. He has jet black hair and dark eyes, not that much of a muscle man.

Second is Rose Waterflower, the bossy tomboy, born without fear. She likes pokemon too, although she loves water types. She's also takes kick-boxing Gymnastics and fencing. She loves swimming. In fact, that's why everyone calls her Misty. She's also in love with chocolate. She's fast and can get really aggressive. She looks like your average skinny red-head, green eyes and pale skin. She also thinks she's the strongest, which is arguable, but then again, she did teach me 12 ways to break an arm.

Next is May Haruka, the sweet drama queen. She can be so dramatic, and she doesn't like when things go wrong. She calls herself a detective, and sometimes I think she might be psychic. She can track stuff like toys within seconds. Her favorite pokemon is Torchic, and she could be a food critic, although she can't cook herself. She also knows were the most popular places are. Shes a gymnast too, but shes more flexible. She has brown hair and blue eyes, and she isn't exactly skinny, but she isnt whale sized either. She has a lot of friends, more then me and Ash, but not as many as Dawn.

Last in our group is Dawn Hikari, our peppy, beautiful socialite. She's more popular than us, but she loves pokemon as much as we do. Her favorites are the 'small and cute' types, the way she puts it. She gets panicky sometimes, which is why she got into yoga and meditation. She a cheerleader, and Shes also superstitious. She has more fashion instinct than May, and believes that she is the next big thing and plans on being a movie star when she grows up. You can recognize her by her long, shiny dark blue hair and glowing eyes the same color.

"Melody! Hurry up in there!" I stuck my head out of the attic window, which was my room.

"Give me a minute Ash!" I made sure my school uniform was on right (Plaid skirt, blue shirt) as I stood in the mirror in my room. I'm skinny, with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. As I grabbed my bag my amulet glittered in the sunlight. It looks like a silver music note. Maybe that's why my name is Melody Lullaby. All I know is that if My step-mom found it, She might sell it on E-bay.

"So what are you planning over summer vacation?" asked Misty. We pick her up on our way to school.

"Probably plenty of choirs." I groaned.

"Why don't you stand up to her?"

"Because I don't want to go somewhere else. Do you know if I can't live here I go into foster care?"

"I know, but your almost 15. Doesn't that count?"

"Until you're 18, your a minor and must have a legal guardian." I stated. "Remember?"

"I can't forget if you keep reminding me." she snapped She hated I wouldn't stand up to her.

"Alright!" said Ash. He was playing his game boy. "I just caught a pikachu!"

"Is that the hundredth or thousandth?" I joked. Misty laughed as Ash glared at me.

"Hurry up, or we'll be late." said Misty.

"Who cares? We only have a week left and it's all free period."

"Still, we get to be outside all week. do you really want to miss this?"

"No. Okay, let's go meet the others!" I noticed Ash's bag was over stuffed. Same as Misty's. May and Dawn's bags were the same.

"Did I miss something?" I said when we were outside in this soccer field, which was usually unused.

"Ms. April said we can do what we want, remember?"

"I know. I was talking about the bulging sacks." That's when Ms. April came over. She was our homeroom (and favorite) teacher.

"Hey kids. What are you doing today?"

"Solving the mystery of the bulging sacks." I said.

"Let me guess, invention parts, books, snacks, accessories, pokemon games, and something like that?"

"Your good." said Ash. I rolled my eyes.

"Were you three planning on going somewhere?" I groaned. I took out my pokemon game.

"Actually, We thought this would be a good chance to relax." said Dawn. She started to meditate, which was pretty normal for her. Ash immediately worked on an invention while I battled Misty. May was reading a book. After the third battle were my Eevee took out Misty's Staryu, I noticed Ash was missing. So did May and Misty.

"Were did-" I was interupted by a noise coming from somewere behind me. and of course, Ash was trying out his newest invention, which was an automatic Leaf collector. This wouldn't be a problem if he hadn't jumped over the fence to the woods, which was out of bounds for students like us.

"Ash! Get over here!" shouted Misty. We hopped over the fence, which got Dawn's attention, so she followed us. Ash was deep in the forest by then, so we had to pick up the pace. That's when I tripped over something sticking in the ground. I let the others get ahead of me as I wiped the dirt of whatever I tripped on. It was a top of a chest. I dug deeper, but it was way too deep for me to get at it.

"Melody?" Misty came out of no where, Ash and the others behind her.

"Can you help me with this?" I asked.

This is the end of chapter one. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
